


Hey, pequeña enfermera

by Greed1940_UwU



Series: Naruto drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, College, Drabble, F/F, Medicine, One Shot, Short One Shot, Students, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: A Karin realmente le gustaba la estudiante de medicina.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Karin, Haruno Sakura/Karin
Series: Naruto drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201019





	Hey, pequeña enfermera

Karin no podía evitar sentirse atraída por aquella linda estudiante de medicina.

Había algo en la pelirrosa que captaba su atención. 

Quizá sea su linda apariencia, su cabello suave y sedoso, sus brillantes ojos cual esmeraldas, su piel delicada y su complexión sexy.

O quizá sea su actitud a veces atrevida y prepotente, a veces tímida y dulce.

O quizá sea su gran inteligencia e increíble memoria, que la hacían verse aun más perfecta de lo que ya era.

O quizá era su sonrisa amable, sus lágrimas tristes, sus ojos cansados, aquellos pequeños resquicios que demostraban humanidad.

Quizá estaba enamorada de cada pequeña faceta de la chica, de lo que la hacía ser ella.

Quizá de la forma en la que hacía latir su corazón, volviéndose loco con cada pequeña mirada que le dirigía.

Quizá, simplemente, estaba enamorada. Y no necesitaba razones para justificarlo.


End file.
